Main Plot
B4BM is a series written by GREEN0704: a Creepypasta writer. Installments 1-9 The main plot: The main protagonist: Sean (aka GREEN0704) always played in a Minecraft Server called: Minegrade with his best friend: Batwing4. He was a noob and was always made fun of. He died in a freak accident but his anger allowed him to return as an evil soul in Minecraft and real life through interdimensional portals/vortexes. Sean saves the three creepypastas: Null, 303, and Herobrine and lead them and an army of defiant glitches they rescued to victory in Minecraft War 1. Null and Sean and up getting closer and end up being together so it's no surprise when Null gets killed right in front of Sean by Batwing4, it causes him to break out in uncontrollable rage and kill Batwing4. He finds a mysterious entity known as the Well Wisher who grants his wish: None of this ever happened and only me, Null, 303, Herobrine, and my parents remember this whole ordeal. Installments 10-20 Batwing4 manages to make a deal with the devil that if he kills Sean, he stays alive. He does manage to kill Sean and goes for the creepypastas next who are now defended by a boy known as The Hooded One. The Hooded One defeats him in a war against Hell and in one last desperate attempt, Batwing4 used the leftover gltiches in the old dimension where the first Minecraft war DID happen, and he recreated himself so The Hooded One has to defeat two Batwing4's. The Hooded One can't defeat them alone, so the creepypastas enlisted the Batwing4 untouched by evil in this dimension for help. Unfortunately, this ends up being a stupid idea because this Batwing4 strays to the dark side. The Hooded One does have one final weapon, his identity. He pulls back his cloak revealing that he's Sean, managing to find out that they are in a story in a tablet. He managed to escape the tablet's code so he could fight the real enemy: the one who keeps resurrecting Batwing4: The Author. Because that Sean isn't technically dead, the Devil takes all three Batwing4's to the dead so the real enemy can be defeated. Sean finds out that the only way to defeat The Author, is to delete the story and recreate it again. Sean manages to avoid deletion but the pastas still suffer deletion, now in limbo until Sean recreates the story. He manages to find allies known as: The Byte Gang that help him recreate the story while fighting against a new enemy: Viris, who turns out to be Batwing4 managing to avoid deletion too, who now wants to destroy the whole tablet. In one last desperate attempt to defeat Batwing4, he tackles him into the deletion portal that will delete both of them forever once they reach it. While falling, Batwing4 has a change of heart and he and Sean have a truce and become best friends again as they are deleted. Now that Sean is gone forever and Batwing4 is gone, the pastas have nothing more to do. They escape the tablet and go to a computer on Minecraft PC Edition where they now roam worlds, hurt, sorrowful, and bitter, becoming stalkers. People say that they just roam the worlds looking for Sean and pleading for forgiveness that had already been granted. Then one day, after 56 years, they joined a server called Minegarde, forgetting about its ties to them. They walk through it and get captured by a creature known as Batwing4 but Null manages to escape through a boy named Sean's computer. Not remembering that in this dimension, the Batwing4 Beckons Me series never happened, it had to happen again in this dimension, making the series happen over and over and over again with no end in sight...End